1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to workstations for open plan work environments, specifically to workstations (desks) that have casters to facilitate moving the location of the workstation, integrated and adjustable privacy enclosure panels as a means of providing visual privacy and sound attenuation, and the capability to be assembled and disassembled without the use of tools or fasteners.
2. Description of Prior Art
Partition based workstations sometimes referred to as ‘cubicles’ are an inherently complex and expensive systems to install and re-configure, these systems rely on many small unique parts and tools to attach the work surfaces and panels to one another, and the privacy panels used are usually shared by more than one workstation.
Typically it is beyond the ability of the person who uses this type of system to make any sort of adjustment as to the location of the workstation itself, or to reconfiguring the privacy panels that are a part of the workstation.
The effectiveness of individuals who work in an open plan work environment can usually be enhanced by reconfiguring the arrangement of workstations to meet specific and ever changing needs of business. Because typical ‘cube’ systems are so complex, time consuming and expensive to reconfigure, many office environments simply wait until there is an overwhelming need for change before committing the time and resources to reconfiguring the furniture in the office.
Insofar as I am aware, no desk, workstation or work environment formerly developed provides the users with an easy and immediate means of: moving the workstation (desk) itself, easily adjusting the privacy panels, or assembling or disassembling the workstation (desk) without tools or fasteners.